Subaru R2
The Subaru R2 is a Kei hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Wii. Real life info The Subaru R2 was introduced in December 2003 as a replacement for the Subaru Pleo Kei hatchback. The R2 is 4-doors, but unlike the Pleo, the R2 has a rounded shape. The engine is a 0.7-liter inline-3, which is one of the few Subaru models not to use a Boxer engine. The 0.7-liter inline-3 comes in three forms: * SOHC - 45 hp and 43 lb/ft of torque * DOHC AVCS (variable valve timing) - 53 hp and 46 lb/ft of torque * Supercharged DOHC (with intercooler) - 63 hp and 76 lb/ft of torque Transmission options include a 5-speed manual or a CVT. Supercharged models feature a sports version of the CVT, called "7 speed iCVT." Front-wheel drive was standard, with all-wheel drive available. Initial trim lines included I, R, and S; S models feature the supercharged engine, iCVT, and have a hood vent to allow more air to the engine. In mid-2004, the I Plus model was introduced. In late 2004, the I Casual, Custom I, and Custom R models were added to the lineup. In 2005, the Utility Package was offered on the I and R models, and the Custom Type S trim was offered on R and S models. All S models would be labeled Type S S beginning in late 2005; The Type S trim was also offered on the R and the Refi model was added to the lineup. A 2-door version of the R2 was introduced, called the R1, which had a shorter wheelbase but was otherwise similar to the R2. In 2006, the front grille was restyled, similar to the Legacy, replacing the "spread wings" grille. The Refi Limited and Refi Bitter Selection models were offered, with the Bitter Selection available in Black Ivory or Violet Blue exterior paint, and featured special decals, fog lights, air conditioning, amino seats, deodorant roof trim (headliner), and UV/IR cut front glass. In 2007, the I trim line was renamed F; trim lines included F, F Plus, Refi, R, and Type S (previously Type S S). In 2008, the Refi Bitter Selection model returned to the lineup. Exterior/Interior color combinations include Mocha Bronze/Red, Berry Rouge/Pink, and Black/Tan. In late 2008, the Favorite Edition was offered. In late 2009, the Smart Selection model was offered. Choro-Q Wii The R2 is body 35 in Choro-Q Wii. Description "Fun and popular "out-and-about" design." CWEU35.jpg CWEUSP35.jpg CWJSP35.jpg Notes * The R2 featured in Choro-Q Wii is the facelift model; due to the downsizing of the car to Choro-Q dimensions, the rear doors are covered by the fender wells but the car is 4-door and not a 2-door (R1) Plus, the game states that the car is an R2. * The R2 has the same Racing Paint/Special Paint livery design in both the English and Japanese versions, but the number on the car's doors and roof is 2 in the English versions while the Japanese version is 8. Appearances * Choro-Q Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles